


【APH/诅咒组】2017.11.23

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——生贺，@淮南子 点文——诅咒组，普设，攻受为英露，职员英x总裁露，纯车





	【APH/诅咒组】2017.11.23

（一）：  
“本季度的各部门工作总结如图，我们可以看到在市场销售的突破上还略显不足。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰，作为A公司市场部的一份子，此刻正面对着诸位公司管理层侃侃而谈。说来也奇怪，只是个普通的季度总结报告会而已，来的人却比以往多了一圈，这些平日里面都见不上几次的领导有必要一个个都到场吗？  
亚瑟的目光投向了正对他的位置，那是在场地位最高的人才能坐的地方：“但考虑到上季度刚刚完成部门整合，在逐渐完善的同时作为一个第三方因素...”  
此刻落座在总裁椅上的，正是神龙见首不见尾的总裁：布拉金斯基先生，他的出现解释了为什么有如此之多的高层管理陪同前来。在众多员工窃窃私语和目瞪口呆中，亚瑟被推了出来作为代表作季度小结。  
伊万·布拉金斯基的目光一扫而过，面容严肃不怒自威，他一言不发，只是在场就能压下无数小声议论，令亚瑟的同事都为他捏了一把汗。  
“另外需求报告在上一季度就已经开始，但是很多信息的更新依旧不到位...”亚瑟的视线总是若有若无地瞟往会议室的另一侧，同时保持着公式化的笑容慢条斯理地将报告继续下去。

伊万不常出现在这种场合，或者说一年到头也没多少普通员工能见到他，今次纯粹是被他的小情人连哄带骗地拉来的。  
你问小情人是指谁？  
自然是在众位管理层领导面前毫不畏惧，侃侃而谈的高级白领亚瑟了，这下能明白他为什么那么镇定了吧？人家上头有人～  
当然，口才好、有实力、信心足也是几个重要方面。  
——比如用巧妙的花言巧语把伊万哄得服服帖帖，同时手上功夫也不赖，在羞于启齿的地方扩张了几下之后便将一枚椭圆形塞了进去，然后十拿九稳地告诉他：“一会开会时乖乖坐着别动，要是掉出来我会不开心的。”  
去他妈的不开心！你开心了老子就有罪受了！  
——可是他不开心的话，你就更有罪受了哦？

伊万无视了亚瑟投来的目光，装作在认真审视手里报表，平日里用来调情的小道具乖巧地躺在软和的肉洞里，一动不动，像是暴风雨前的宁静。  
亚瑟按下了手里的开关——当然，是激光笔的，引导大家的目光看向银屏上的投影：“在甄选出的合作商中，我认为这几家的潜力最佳。”  
伊万也不得不抬起头看着小红点的方向，亚瑟的专业素养不得不说令人非常满意——如果改一改傲娇属性就更好了。  
由于事务繁忙而忘记了与情人的约会，把对方一个人晾在街角几个小时的男人，到底值不值得原谅呢？至少亚瑟是一边骂着笨蛋一边黑着脸邀请他来第二天的季度总结小会，末了还加上一句“我怎么会生气呢？我没有在生你的气，真的，呵呵。”  
然后伊万就在会议开始前被拉到卫生间里，被人用手指插了好一会小洞，然后——  
“唔...”跳蛋的律动破坏了伊万的回想，倒是没有太意外，早就知道会有这么一招。  
他将目光移到了亚瑟的身上，这个一手举着激光笔，一手插在口袋里的男人像是不知道发生了什么事，依然用专业有素的语言深入浅出地谈着自己的看法。

小东西的体积不大，振幅也不高，至少比起时常在他身体里驰骋的那种大家伙，这点刺激压根不够看。  
有规律的弹跳不深不浅地磨蹭一小块穴肉，与其说是快感，不如说是有点痒痒的、麻麻的感觉，让人不由自主地想挪动一下臀部利用摩擦力挠一挠。  
可是在这种场合，以他的身份这么做会显得有点可笑——西装革履的总裁像得了痔疮一样坐立不安？会被当成笑谈的。  
伊万的呼吸只是乱了一秒，这种时刻，主要靠忍，他狠狠盯了一眼亚瑟藏在口袋里的手，他很确定这东西的遥控器就在那儿。  
亚瑟说完了一节，转过头善意地笑了笑，看在某些女员工眼里简直就是英俊潇洒，事业有成，即将当上CEO迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰的男人。  
可看在伊万眼里，这标志着又有什么不好的事情要发生了。  
果然，亚瑟冲着伊万的方向微微一礼，含笑开口了：“布拉金斯基先生，您认为如何？”话音刚落，暗处的手指轻轻一拨，将功率调到了最大。  
“......”伊万脸色沉了沉，双腿在桌下并到了一起，所有人的视线都看向了他。

会议室内安静了下来，总裁说话谁敢放肆？都屏着呼吸大气不敢出，生怕错过了一言半语。  
伊万觉得自己的太阳穴突突直跳，但这比不上下面某团东西更加肆无忌惮的律动，它带给身体的负荷远远没有带给心理上的压力重。  
光天化日之下，难得来参加一次会议却在屁股里夹着跳蛋发言，这种普通人光是想想就会红霞满面的事情正真实的发生在受人尊敬的总裁身上。  
可他也相信自己要是一直不说话，那个学生时代有着一段轻狂流氓史的男人绝对不会轻易放过他。  
亚瑟微微垂首，作出虚心等待指示的样子，可伊万分明看见了他抖动的眉毛，整一个春风得意。  
“B公司风评不佳，下一个。”  
简短而冰冷的声音回荡在每个人耳边，听得人揪起了心脏。这话是什么意思？是责怪亚瑟没事先做好工作吗？他要倒霉了吗？  
这么一想，倒是有人欢喜有人愁。  
伊万平淡地扫了亚瑟一眼，然后借此机会自然地换了个姿势，顺手架起了腿，缓解一下不断震动的部位引起的不适，表面看去如同高高在上的国王。  
“是。”亚瑟毕恭毕敬地点头，表情没有任何变化，只是攥在口袋里的手又捏紧了半分。好吧，国王陛下，请在我玩够之前尽力保持你的矜持，不要让在场的人知道你有多淫荡。

（二）：  
“呜啊！”无论怎么抿着唇，都无法阻止伊万溢到嘴边的惊呼。  
衣冠楚楚的亚瑟打量着同样身着正装的总裁先生——哦，只是上半身衣装还算整齐罢了，至于下半身么...  
泥泞的小洞在亚瑟手指的的扩弄下一张一合，似是要吐露被玩弄的不甘，然而它能吐出来的只是些稀薄的液体，更方便了侵入者的匀速运动。  
“嗯..”伊万趴在会议桌上，他一点都不想回过头去看这个故作姿态的家伙，他可把自己害惨了。  
在伊万冷淡的回应了亚瑟之后，不愧是大家眼中的精英男，没有丝毫慌乱将报告继续了下去，并且把十分钟能讲完的内容足足拖了半个小时，可偏偏没人觉得他赘述，一言一行间都透着两个字：敬业。  
何况有伊万坐在这里，其他人谁敢提前离场？  
殊不知最想离开的恰恰就是被性玩具折磨了半小时的总裁先生，他确信自己的前端已经润湿了内裤，后穴内的颤肉一抽一抽被搅得稀烂，一层一层包着跳蛋，又一次一次被震到酥麻。  
他已经装作若无其事地换了至少五次坐姿，每动一次都会引起他人的注意，幸好没人去注意隆起的裆部；尤其是亚瑟，每次都会投来公式化的笑容，而在那背后是昭然若揭的阴谋。

直到亚瑟的一声“我的发言结束了，谢谢大家。”宣告解放，伊万终于松了一口气。可回过神，却发现会议室里就只剩下他们俩，接下来的事情，就顺理成章了。  
“别动，我帮你拿出来。”亚瑟一手扒着半边臀肉，一手并起两根手指抠挖进了湿成“水帘洞”的入口。  
“好湿啊...”亚瑟摸索着深入其中，明明很快就能触碰到那枚小东西，却装作没找到似的：“总裁先生不好好开会，把下面玩得那么湿是想做什么？”  
说这话的时候，他的语气一如作报告时的沉稳镇定，听得伊万直翻白眼：“你..唔！”  
伊万摆动着臀部，想要脱离人面兽心的魔爪，却被他对着弱点就是猛地一下戳刺，把话都憋了回去。  
“抱歉，又滑进去了。”亚瑟探了一手淫液，在穴道内指指点点：“都说了别动。”  
“......”伊万沉默了片刻，转头时脸已经黑了一半：“要么插进来做，要么回去上班！”  
换做其他职员看到这种表情，大多会吓得不敢说话，心里想着：完了完了完了我要被开除了，啊啊啊啊不要再看我了，好可怕啊啊，比大魔王还可怕啊啊啊啊！  
可亚瑟是谁，是用手指和跳蛋捅到伊万开口求操的人，这表情落在他眼里只是一种情趣罢了。

“好吧。”随着物体出水的啧啧声，伊万猛缩起菊口，缓慢蠕动着模拟被填满的快感，可是这怎么够？  
轻微的拉链声刺激着伊万的耳膜，他咽了一口唾沫，对接下来要发生的事情心知肚明，忍不住再次催促道：“快点。”  
“知道了知道了。”亚瑟宠溺的语气不过三秒，紧接着下一句：“那我进去了？等会无论谁进来，我都不会停下的。”  
“什...！”伊万这才意识到这里不是他们的情趣小窝，而是正儿八经的会议室，他几乎是蓦地转过头去看门的方向。  
可亚瑟不会停下了，内裤里跳出的家伙也早已勃起，举枪入洞，一捅到底：“我记得一会还有一场会议，你猜他们什么时候来？”  
“......”伊万知道自己算是着了道，一双紫眸仿佛要喷出火来，可藏在眼底的还有一丝恐惧：“看来，我是对你太好了。”  
“我也对你很好啊...”亚瑟眯起眼睛感受了片刻煨在性器上的热度，甬道里的滋味儿真是让人叫绝：“你看，我哪次没有把你操舒服？”  
话音未落，刚被手指翻出水花来的洞口被更加粗大的肉棍搅出了更多体液，黏糊了亚瑟的体毛，又再次跟着冲撞的动作粘在了穴口周围的臀肉上，从腿根直到大腿内侧一片狼籍。

“唔唔...”伊万一紧一驰的括约肌与其相配合，一时间倒也爽得只剩下呻吟声。  
“嘘...”亚瑟有点故弄玄虚了：“小声点，被人听见怎么办。”可语气里没有丝毫担心的意思，倒是有点幸灾乐祸：“说不定会有人进来看发生了什么事情呢。”  
伊万咬咬牙，与其跟亚瑟争辩，他抬起头看了一眼会议室门是否上锁。  
“别看了，锁着。”肉茎早已被涂刷上一层水光，色泽红润的肉楔一次又次一次插进同样涨得通红的小口里，在一时间安静下来的屋子里能听清它嘬得多么有滋有味。  
伊万也懒得多说，稍微活动了一下腰部，再次将自己送往侵犯者。  
“不过拥有钥匙的不止一人。”亚瑟真是相当擅长把握人类的心理，他明显感觉到这句话之后，自己的分身被狠狠地夹紧了。  
“操...”伊万真想把这个坏笑的男人夹射，可亚瑟怎么会让他得逞？  
“这么希望我射啊？”亚瑟技巧性地顶开了紧缩的花穴，继续不紧不慢地按照自己的节奏：“不行，除非我先把你操射，不然...你就做好在你的其他员工面前高潮的准备吧，布拉金斯基先生？”

“唔——”伊万有点无计可施了，现在停下？他的理智答应，身体都不会答应：“快一点...”  
总是这样，堂堂总裁大人却对一个手下的员工却毫无办法。或许是性格问题，又或许是...自卑？  
一方是由于布拉金斯基家族产业坐上这个位置的年轻总裁，一方是靠自己努力一点一点爬上来的成功人士；一方从小被约束教育将来好做继承人，一方潇潇洒洒玩过疯过才走上正途；一方被人诟病纯粹靠着家里才会光辉万丈，一方阅历丰富踏实肯干才有今天。  
或许更多人羡慕的是伊万，但在伊万眼里，亚瑟才是活成了他想要的样子。  
靠近，触碰，终于，在一个洒满火树银花的夜晚，他们的距离拉到了无限相近。  
就像现在这样——  
“啊！啊...啊..”伊万挨在桌子上紧闭着双眼，仿佛这样一来就不会被人看到屁股里夹着男人性器的丑态。  
熨烫地笔挺无瑕的西装由于摩擦皱成一团，更别提里面的白衬衫和含在眼眶里停打转的银珠，都已经被汗水和激情蒸得水气腾腾，而这一切，都被亚瑟收入眼中。

“咔嚓。”门把手转动的声音格外清晰。  
“嘶...”亚瑟刚才也只是说说，没想到真的会有人来，他被伊万由于紧张的动作夹得不行。  
“出去...出去！”伊万这次反应可大了，仗着自己的块头比亚瑟大上不少，强行从桌上抬起上身试图甩开那根硬邦邦的家伙。  
“咔嚓咔嚓...”门锁响了几下，紧接着传来敲门和疑问声。  
“怎么回事？”  
“可能上一场会议结束后就把门锁了吧。”  
“那我问小王去拿钥匙。”  
伊万一下子急红了眼，生气？羞耻？快感？久久不肯坠下的晶莹顺着眼角滑了下来：“不...”不要..绝对不要被看到这幅样子，这是他仅存的自尊心。  
“啧。”亚瑟用力按着伊万的肩：“伊...万尼亚！冷静点！”  
肠肉急剧收缩死死绞住肉棒，可架不住亚瑟越干越用力，次次抽插都带出一丛黏腻的泡沫，碎在穴口和他的下体相连的通红之地。

“唔啊..啊啊——”  
伊万已经顾不上门外是不是还有人，失控的尖叫声中一道弧线淫乱地落下，也挑战着亚瑟的持久力。  
趁伊万还未缓过神，亚瑟贴心地停下了动作，享受着高潮时的质感与狂热，同时提高了音量：“我正在和布拉金斯基先生讨论事情，你们晚点再来。”  
门外的人应声离去，又只剩下了伊万低声喘息的声音。  
深处的媚肉还在颤抖，包裹停驻在甬道里的龟头连绵起伏，饶是亚瑟也禁不住此等诱惑。  
“亚...瑟..亚瑟...”伊万模模糊糊地呼唤着这个名字，便没了下文。  
“我在。”亚瑟深呼吸了一下，前后顶弄开始最后的冲刺。

“呼...”射精后温存了好一会，分身渐渐沉寂下去，亚瑟这才就着白液慢慢拔出。  
“万尼亚？”他轻轻呼唤着。  
“......”伊万没有抬头，也没有回音，唯有合不拢的小穴吞吐着爱液，从身体里散发出另一个男人的味道。  
“再不理我的话..”亚瑟有的是训熊方针：“那就夹着这些东西不许漏出来，直到我晚上回来为止。”  
“放屁！”  
“你想喷出来？”  
“......”  
“也行，全喷在内裤上，我回来之前不许换。”  
亚瑟弹了弹质感十足的屁股，可怜兮兮的连条裤子都没得穿。他蹲下身子，替伊万把褪到脚跟的裤子提起来，棉质内裤刚一接触到草草擦净的肉臀，屁眼儿那块立刻湿了一片。  
“混蛋..亚...”伊万还没骂出口，嘴唇被软软的东西堵住了，近在眼前的祖母绿让他空白了一瞬，然后才想起重重地推开。  
亚瑟退了一个趔趄，再开口时是无尽温柔的语气：“回去休息会吧，这两天都没好好休息不是吗？”不然也不会忙到忘记约会：“剩下的，就交给我吧。”你以为现在的我是为了谁在拼搏？  
别人怎么看根本不重要，你想要无限靠近我的同时，我也在不停地追逐你啊。

End


End file.
